¿Qué significa Kikyo para ti?
by Sessha Jazmin
Summary: Ella forma parte de un preciado pasado, si ella no hubiera existido jamás habrías entrado en mi vida, significa mucho, pero hay algo más importante y eres TÚ. ONESHOT


¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA KIKYO PARA TI?

AUTORA SESSHA JAZMIN

Inuyasha estaba sentado en la copa de un árbol sus ojos perdidos en el azul del cielo parecían pensativos, el árbol, el río y el cielo, esa era su forma de relajarse.

-¿Inuyasha?- la voz de Kagome se hizo escuchar al pie del árbol, él bajo junto a ella y notó que sus hermosos ojos estaban enrojecidos. Se preguntó porqué.

Ella le dio la espalda y se sentó junto al río abrazando sus piernas, hacía mucho tiempo que el uniforme escolar pasó al rincón de los recuerdos y ahora lucía un traje de sacerdotisa que hacía que su parecido con Kikyo se acentuara.

El se acerco a ella y se sentó en silencio a su lado, él no entendía porqué los ojos de ella estaban enrojecidos. Se quedó mirando el cielo que pasaba ya del azul del día al rojizo del atardecer. Inuyasha intentó abrazarla pero ella, en vez de responderle lo miró con los ojos enrojecidos y cargados de algo que a Inuyasha sorprendió: Ira

-¿Qué sucede Kagome?

Ella lo miró a los ojos y él temió por un momento que ella gritara _"¡Abajo!"_ y lo hundiera en el suelo, pero en vez de eso ella le preguntó.

-¿Qué significa Kikyo para ti?

Aquella pregunta sorprendió al muchacho de ojos ambarinos, desde mucho tiempo atrás que ninguno hablaba sobre ella, pero era obvio que su recuerdo aún estaba tácito en la memoria de los dos.

-¿A que viene esto?-Pregunto intrigado-¿Después de tanto tiempo Kagome?

-¡Sólo contesta la pregunta!- le espetó la chica-¿Tanto te cuesta Inuyasha?

Él volvió a mirarla y murmuró en voz baja.

-Kagome, ella está muerta, eso lo sabes.

-Pero su recuerdo sigue vivo- respondió Kagome- ¿Qué significa su recuerdo para ti?

Inuyasha desvió la mirada de Kagome y la dirigió hacia el río, hacía ya mucho tiempo que él y Kikyo estaban sentados en la misma forma hablando de la Perla de Shikón, él quería ser un demonio completo, ella, una humana normal, Inuyasha la amaba, por ella decidió que usaría la perla no para ser un demonio, sino para ser un humano, un humano como ella, planeaban vivir juntos el resto de sus días…

Y ese beso en el puente ¡Cómo olvidarlo! Inuyasha aprendió a volar ese día.

"_Nos besamos sobre un puente…y aprendimos a volar…"_

Y luego, los acontecimientos se precipitaron, ambos se sintieron traicionados por el otro, ella estaba herida y lanzó la flecha que selló a Inuyasha por mucho tiempo, la vio morir y él quedó sellado y con el corazón destrozado…

Por mucho tiempo.

Hasta que llegó ella.

Y ahora ella le preguntaba que significaba el recuerdo de Kikyo para él. Suspiró.

-Amé a Kikyo como no te imaginas, fue por ella que decidí convertirme en un humano, ella me daría la perla, viviríamos nuestras vidas en paz, quizás en una casita, quizás en un palacio, no nos importaba, lo que importaba era que estaríamos juntos.

Kagome abrió los ojos, no con sorpresa sino con tristeza.

-Un día nos sentimos traicionados el uno al otro, fue culpa de Naraku, yo robé la perla, ella fue herida de muerte pero aún así me asesto una flecha que me dejaría atrapado en la oscuridad y el dolor, hasta que llegaste tu.

"_Y llegaste tu...y todo cambió…"_

¿Quién pensaría que aquel pozo traería a una mujer como tu en un mundo como este?

Cuando me liberaste de esa flecha no solo me libraste del hechizo sino que sentí que me quitaste de la oscuridad.

"_Ven, llévame del dolor que esta oscuro y no oigo tu voz, sólo quiero respirar, que la noche me va a matar"_

Una sonrisita se dibujó en el rostro de Inuyasha.

-Peleábamos como niños, yo era el malo, tú la impulsiva, tú me preguntabas por qué te rehuía y no te respondía, la verdad era porque te parecías mucho a ella y temía enamorarme de nuevo.

Poco a poco fui acercándome a ti, poco a poco entendí que no eras ella, poco a poco me enamoré de ti. Pero cuando Kikyo regresó de la muerte yo estaba confundido, no entendía que me pasaba, la amaba a ella y te amaba a ti.

Cuando estaba con ella, a pesar que la amaba, me sentía diferente y te dejaba de lado, y tú siempre estabas ahí para mí…siempre sufriste en silencio, ni mil eternidades serían suficientes para pedirte perdón.

"_Siento haberte herido, es algo con lo que viviré por siempre. Nunca quise hacerte esas cosas, y hay algo que deseo decirte...todo ese dolor que provoqué en ti, quisiera lanzarlo lejos y ser el único que seque tus lágrimas."_

Kagome vio que los ojos de Inuyasha se volvían tristes.

-Luego Kikyo murió...sufrí, clamé venganza y tú siempre a mi lado.

-Inuyasha…-murmuró Kagome.

"_I'm always be there for you" (siempre estaré para ti)_

-Pero aprendí a amarte incluso más que a Kikyo- continuó Inuyasha. Es a tu lado con quien debo estar.

"_Por que a tu lado se que mi futuro no es oscuro"_

-Inuyasha- volvió a repetir Kagome.

-Me preguntaste que significa Kikyo para mí, ella fue un amor inolvidable, un recuerdo imborrable, pero hay algo más importante.- la miró a los ojos.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Kagome.

-Si Kikyo no hubiese existido, jamás hubieras entrado en mi vida ¿Recuerdas aquel beso que te di?

"_Dame un beso, algo que me haga al fin regresar"_

-Sí ¡Como olvidarlo!- contestó Kagome sonriendo pero con algunas lágrimas en su rostro.

-Ese beso me hizo despertar, ese beso lo sentí como un lazo inquebrantable entre tú y yo.

"…_Encontré motivo para vivir, con tu ternura e ingenuidad conocí la verdad, brotando en mí un anhelo…"_

-No puedo olvidar a Kikyo, ella pertenece a un preciado pasado, pero ¿Qué significa para mí? Significa que aunque su recuerdo viva en mi, te amo a ti, que ella pudo haber sido un gran amor en el pasado, pero hoy tengo a mi alma gemela a mi lado, eres tu, Kikyo me trajo a ti, y lo más importante y lo más amado eres tu.

Inuyasha poso suavemente sus labios sobre los de Kagome como afirmando sus palabras, Kagome lo abrazó y le correspondió.

"_Mas que mil eternidades, desearía vivir con fuerza este instante."_

O que este instante se vuelva eterno.

Te amo.

Tú eres la razón por la que vivo,

Y por la que te he mostrado este lado de mí que no conocías

Mi razón para continuar, para cambiar quien solía ser.

Kagome, eres tú.

.

.

.

Un hombre puede conocer la mujer de su vida.

Puede conocerla una o mil veces.

Pero al amor de su vida

A la mujer que le quita sus sueños

Tan sólo la conoce una sola vez

.

.

.

.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Inuyasha ha sido uno de los animes que marcó mi infancia, lo amo

Si bien es cierto que me gusta mucho Kikyo, la verdad entendí que el verdadero amor de Inuyasha es Kagome.

Kikyo siempre estará en el recuerdo de Inuyasha pero Kagome en su corazón.

Que os haya gustado.

VIERNES 01 DE MARZO DEL 2013

P.S: _Las palabras en cursiva son letras de canciones, algunas muy conocidas, otras traducidas del inglés, parte del opening de Inuyasha y el último verso lo escribí yo :D_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Revisión:** corregí algunos errores que saltaban a la vista, muchas gracias a dodos los que ya la habían leído y agregado a su lista de favoritos

**Viernes, 12 de abril de 2013**


End file.
